War of Two Clans
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Dua keturunan dari klan besar pada zaman dahulu saling bermusuhan demi tahta dan kekuasaan mutlak. Berkeinginan memusnahkan dan berdiri di tingkat paling atas. Hingga perselisihan berlanjut pada darah keturunan masing-masing. Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Akankah keduanya bersatu atau salah satu diantaranya... Musnah./Abal & Gaje/ RnR, please/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Dua keturunan dari klan besar pada zaman dahulu saling bermusuhan demi tahta dan kekuasaan mutlak. Berkeinginan memusnahkan dan berdiri di tingkat paling atas. Hingga berabad-abad kemudian, kebencian dan permusuhan mengalir pada darah keturunan terakhir dari masing-masing keluarga. Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Akankah permusuhan berakhir dengan keduanya yang berdamai, ataukah diantaranya... Musnah.

 **Disclimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruSaku & SasuKarin**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Action dan sedikit garam. -w-**

 **"Alur ngebut"**

 **Don't Like don't Read**

.

.

.

Tok tok

 _Saphire_ seorang pemuda bergulir dari kertas pada pintu yang terketuk. Mengangkat tangannya pelan guna melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya, dirinya bergumam mempersilahkan masuk pada tamunya.

"Permisi... Uzumaki- _sama_. Rapat akan segera dimulai. Mohon untuk segera hadir." pemuda yang diminta hadir mengangguk dan membereskan berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi ia tekuni. Lantas berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat yang telah ditunjuk sebagai ruang rapat.

"Apa sekarang kau menemukannya?" tanyanya disela waktu senggang saat perjalanan. Netranya tak teralih dari jalan yang ia tapaki.

"Sudah, Uzumaki- _sama_. Sesuai dengan apa yang anda minta."

Sang pemuda pirang mengangguk. Tersenyum sembari berucap terimakasih atas usaha asistennya.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, tetapi untuk apa anda meminta saya mencari informasi tentang Uchiha?" ujar asisten berkacamatanya. Menatap dirinya penuh hormat. Sang pemuda tak menjawab, terus berjalan dalam diam mengacuhkan pertanyaan perempuan itu yang mengambang. Yang tanpa disadari semua, seringaian tercipta di wajah rubahnya.

' _Aku menemukanmu, Uchiha. Lihat saja, Uzumakilah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang, Uchiha. Tunggulah.'_

.

.

.

 **"Moshi-Moshi."**

"Karin." suara serak nan dingin keluar dari mulut pemuda raven. Tangan kirinya apik dalam saku celana hitam setelan jas. Onix tajamnya menatap kota dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dari jendela besar ruang kerja miliknya.

" **Ada apa, Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **? Serius sekali,** _ **sih**_ **."** ia dengar dengan jelas suara wanita itu tengah membercandai dirinya. Ia mendengus.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu bukan untuk menggodaku." balasnya, menghiraukan candaan gadis di sebrang sana.

" **Oh, ayolah Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **. Kau tahu aku merindukanmu? Jarang-jarang kita bisa berbicara seperti ini,** _ **ne?"**_ Namun sepertinya ucapan tadi tak berpengaruh pada seseorang di telepon. Masih asik menggoda dirinya. Pemuda itu mendesah.

"Jangan bercanda. Kita baru bertemu enam jam yang lalu." ujarnya. Sunggingan mulus tercetak di wajah yang tadi terlihat datar. Kali ini, indra auditorinya yang menangkap dengusan dari lawan bicara membuat senyumnya tetap melekat.

" **Mo~... Tak bisakah kau ucapkan Kau juga merindukanku? Buat aku senang atau apalah."** ingin Sasuke tertawa, namun image bagusnya membuat tawa itu harus ia telan bulat-bulat.

Mimik wajahnya berubah serius.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" ujarnya singkat. Ia yakin orang di sebrang sana mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

Tawa lembut mengalun dari telepon. " **Tentu saja berhasil. Kebetulan sekali saat aku mencari informasi tentang Uzumaki, orang yang mungkin seseorang yang ditugaskan untuk mencari informasi aku temukan sedang mengobrak-abrik berkas kita. Untungnya aku berhasil membuka** _ **Lock Server**_ **darinya. Sebagai imbalannya, data tentang Uzumaki itu telah ku dapatkan."** seringaian tercipta pada wajah itu. Mata hitamnya berkilat tajam.

"Hn."

" **Ck, apa itu Sasuke-** _ **kun?**_ **Mana pujian untukku?"** rengek orang itu

"Iya, kau memang bisaku andalkan." ucapnya dengan terpaksa. Ia tak ingin mendengar rengkan dari sana lebih lama lagi. Cukup dengan kupingnya yang saat ini tengah gatal.

" _ **Yatta**_ **, aku menunggu hadiah darimu nanti.** _ **Jaa**_ **, sampai bertemu di rumah."**

Tut

Ia hanya mendengus kala sambungan tertutup sebelah pihak. Membiarkan dirinya yang telihat bodoh karena apa yang akan ia ucapkan kembali ia telan.

"Orang itu..." dengusnya. Namun tak berapa lama, mimik wajahnya berubah. Seringaian semakin jelas di wajahnya. Mata yang tadinya hitam, berubah merah dalam satu kedip.

"Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama lagi. Uchiha akan berada di puncaknya dan akan berada pada masanya, Uzumaki."

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum saat keberadaannya tak disadari seseorang di hadapannya. Mengendap-endap pelan dengan berbagai rencana yang telah terkemas di otaknya. Mencincang? Mengikat? Mencambuk? Menikmatinya? Oh, air liurnya menetes. Dan satu langkah lagi, tangan kekarnya akan memeluk tubuh dari perempuan merah jambu di hadapannya yang tengah membereskan meja makan. Lupakan tenang aksi kejamnya, rencana yang lebih bagus telah ia temukan. Ia akan menciumnya, membungkusnya dan menggendongnya langsung ke kamar dan nyantapnya tanpa ampun. Jika saja itu berhasil. Tapi—

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, sayang?" alunan suara itu memaksa wajahnya cemberut. Semua rencana yang telah apik ia persiapkan menjadi sia-sia saat perempuan di hadapannya menyadari apa yang akan ia lakukan. Kepalang ketahuan, tangannya langsung merengkuh tubuh itu.

" _Tadaima,_ Sakura- _Chan."_ desahnya di dekat telinga sang pasangan membuat sang gadis menggeliat.

" _Okaeri,_ Naruto- _Chan_." Naruto memutar _saphire_ -nya. Merasa terejek akan _suffix_ yang diberikan Sakura padanya.

"Pakai - _kun,_ Sakura _-Chan._ Kau mau ku hukum ya?" cibirnya. Memeluk lebih erat tubuh wanita itu.

"Benarkah? Oh~, sepertinya menyenangkan." kekeh wanita itu. Menumpukan tangannya pada tangan Naruto dengan punggung yang ia rapatkan pada dada Naruto.

"Tapi sebelum itu kau mandi dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya. Setelah itu turun ke sini, kita makan malam. _Ne?"_ Naruto menumpukan dagunya pada pundak Sakura. Menghirup bau bunga dari rambutnya.

"Tidak. Aku punya ide lain." gumamnya mengundang satu alis Sakura naik.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku mandi, gosok punggungku. Hm?" Sakura terkekeh. Melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi lakukan dengan cepat. Nanti makanannya dingin." tangannya mengusap pipi Naruto halus. Naruto sendiri menyeringai.

"Aku tak janji. Ayo." tangannya membimbing tangan Sakura mengikutinya. Saling berbagi senyuman dan tawa.

.

.

.

Ruang makan Uchiha terdengar aman dan tentram. Meski salah satu dari dua manusia yang berdiam diri di sana adalah sosok yang cerewet dan bawel. Tetapi saat-saat seperti sekarang adalah moment tertenang—dan Sasuke menikmati ketenangan.

"Sekarang giliran Sasuke- _kun_ yang cuci piring. Aku lelah." sosok wanita berambut merah pekat menyenderkan punggungnya pada Kursi. Melemaskan otot-ototnya yang serasa kaku.

 **Sregh**

Tanpa kata, sang pemuda membereskan semua piring-piring kotor dan menumpuknya sebelum menggiring mereka pada _washtafel_ dan memandikannya.

"Karin, kau sudah memindahkan file itu ke Laptop-ku?" ujar Sasuke dari arah dapur. Sedang Karin yang tengah menyangga dagunya membuka mata yang tadi sempat tertutup.

"Sudah. Sasuke- _kun_ tinggal mencarinya di folder biasa." gumamnya, kembali menutup matanya yang serasa berat. Oh, ia lupa, tadi ia telah menyantap hidangan melebihi porsinya. Dan ini akibatnya, ia kekenyangan dan membutuhkan tidur untuk mempercepat proses pencernaan.

Tap

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" Sasuke menatap Karin. Acara membersihkan yang ia kerjakan telah usai, dan ia dibuat berhenti kala netranya melihat Karin yang terkantuk-kantuk di meja makan.

"Ck, masuk lah ke kamar! Wajahmu akan membentur meja jika kau tetap seperti itu." ucap datar Sasuke, menyimpan piring yang ia bawa pada rak dan menutup pintu itu kala telah beres.

"Ngh... Aku tak sanggup berjalan." alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Lalu? Kau ingin tidur di sana?" terlihat Karin yang menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kedua tangan di atas meja. Bergumam.

"Gendong aku." Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Melangkah mendekati Karin dan mengendongnya _Bridle Style._

"Untuk kali ini saja aku menerima _modus-_ mu _._ Tidak untuk lain kali." Sasuke memulai langkahnya. Meniti tiap anak tangga menuju kamar mereka.

Karin tersenyum. "Kau tahu aku bermodus, tapi kau selalu menurutinya." Karin menyamankan kepalanyanya di dada Sasuke. Menutup matanya dan menghirup bau parfum yang menyatu dengan bau tubuh Sasuke. Ia selalu menyukainya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Naruto memasukan flashdisk pada laptop miliknya. Mengetik beberapa huruf yang merupakan beberapa kode untuk membuka file rahasia itu.

Tetapi Naruto termenung. Mengingat apa yang diucapkan asistennya.

" _Tapi maaf, Uzumaki-sama. Saat saya mengambil file dari Uchiha, disaat yang sama mereka berhasil mengambil info mengenai anda."_

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia juga sudah mengira, Pihak Uchiha pasti juga telah bergerak mencari info tentangnya. Untuk itu ia tak memarahi Asistennya. Tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih serta imbalan untuk kerja keras asistennya.

Klik

Klik

Klik

Tangannya bergerak membuka beberapa file dan membacanya dengan cepat. Netranya hergulir kesana kemari dengan mudah sementara layar bergulir dengan cepat. Suara klik dan gesekan kecil mengiringi setiap detik yang berlalu.

"Hm, ini lengkap. Kupikir ini seimbang dengan informasi yang mereka ambil." gumam Naruto. Meng _Clouse_ semua file yang telah dibuka.

"Naru, kau belum mau tidur?" sosok Sakura masuk ke kamar. Berjalan dan mendudukan diri di pinggiran kasur. Piyama merah jambu telah terpakai rapi di tubuh Sakura.

Naruto memutar kursinya. Tersenyum memandang Sakura. "Kau duluan saja, Sakura- _chan._ Masih ada yang harus aku lakukan."

"Apa kau sudah menemukan dimana Uchiha terakhir saat ini berada?" ucap Sakura. Naruto menggeleng.

"Masih belum. Tapi secepatnya akan aku temukan." Naruto kembali memutar kursinya menghadap laptop. Mengetik sesuatu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Begitu? Baiklah, Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Aku tidur terlebih dahulu." ucap Sakura. Membarungkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Hm, _Oyasumi_."

"Oyasumi, Naru- _Chan_." Naruto mendengus.

.

.

.

Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Ruang bawah tanah kediamannya terlihat lumayan gelap jika tidak ada lampu kecil di beberapa titik tertentu. Ditambah hawa dingin sedikit membuat tulang di setiap tubuh Sasuke merasakannya.

Tap

Sasuke memerhatikan pintu di hadapannya. Sedikit lama termenung sebelum tangannya menyentuh knop pintu dan membukanya.

Setelahnya, terlihat ruangan yang dipenuhi beberapa benda yang bukan ciptaan tahun-tahun sekarang. Tumpukan gulungan, tugu batu, dan beberapa foster berisikan kanji-kanji berupa mantra dan teknik menempel di dinding ruangan. _Onix-_ nya sudah tak asing lagi dengan semua ini, dengan perlahan langkahnya membawa tubuhnya sendiri pada peti dengan panjang satu setengah meter. Tangannya menyentuh peti itu sedang netranya tertutup. Tak lama, cahaya hijau muncul dari tanganya dan menyelubungi peti itu. Kanji-kanji muncul di atas peti, semakin terang dan terang sebelum meredup dan hilang. Tak lama, peti itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Memperlihatkan sebuah benda panjang bermotifkan naga emas pada sarungnya dan tali merah pada gagangnya. Sebilah pedang.

Tangan Sasuke mengambil bilah pedang itu dan memisahkan sang bilah pedang dengan sarung yang membungkusnya. Cahaya biru menguar dari sana.

"Uzumaki... Aku telah menunggu lama untuk ini." Seringaian tercipta, dimulai dari kekehan, berubah menjadi tawa yang mengancam.

...

Pertarungan tinggal menunggu waktu. Hasil akhir telah di depan mata. Pertarungan yang menentukan harga diri dari masing-masing keluarga dan yang akan mengakhiri pertarungan yang telah berlangsung berabad-abad.

Uzumaki...

...atau...

...Uchiha?

 **TBC**

 **Hallo-Hallo,** _ **Minna**_ **. Saya datang lagi, Author gagal dengan karyanya yang selalu gagal. Maaf malah bikin fict baru sementara fict yang onoh, onoh, dan onoh masih belum selese. Huks (T,T)**

 **Okay, sekedar informasi, mungkin fict ini akan selese tiga chapter, atau kemungkinan dua chapter dengan chapter kedua puaaaanjaaaaang (+ Gaje). Khoho**

 **Seperti biasa, bolehkah saya meminta reviewnya? Jangan sungkan. Boleh saran, kritik dan apa yah, khehe asal jangan kritik tentang Pairnya aja, gak ingin ada pair war lagi. ;V**

 **Review**

 **V**

 **v**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dua keturunan dari klan besar pada zaman dahulu saling bermusuhan demi tahta dan kekuasaan mutlak. Berkeinginan memusnahkan dan berdiri di tingkat paling atas. Hingga berabad-abad kemudian, kebencian dan permusuhan mengalir pada darah keturunan terakhir dari masing-masing keluarga. Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Akankah permusuhan berakhir dengan keduanya yang berdamai, ataukah diantaranya... Musnah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruSaku & SasuKarin**

 **Genre : Supranaturan, Action dan sedikit garam. -w-**

 **Don't Like don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uzumaki- _sama._ Seseorang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Naruto berbalik dari kaca kantor, menatap asistennya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan tanya. Alis Naruto berkerut.

"Siapa? Apa dia memiliki janji denganku?" tanyanya.

"Dia tak memberi tahu namanya. Namun jelas, dia ingin bertemu dengan anda." Naruto semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia pikir tak seorangpun dari kenalannya ataupun rekan perusahaannya yang tak memberi tahukan identitasnya. Semua rekannya tahu bahwa dirinya tak akan menerima tamu yang tak ia kenal.

Namun, raganya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh akan berhadapan dengannya. Sebuah perasaan yang membuat darahnya bergolak dengan adrenalinnya yang terpompa keras.

"Bawa dia padaku." ujar Naruto membuat asisten itu sedikit terbelalak. Tak biasa mendapati kelakuan lain dari atasannya. Namun kala Naruto memberikan senyum, lekas sang asisten undur diri dan menjalankan tugasnya.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya. Menyangga kepalanya di atas dua tangan yang menyatu. Yang ia tafsirkan, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan ambisinya. Seseorang yang ingin menemuinya, kemungkinan memiliki kaitan erat dengan keturunan Uchiha yang tengah ia incar. Masalahnya, apa memang Uchiha tak memiliki perhitungan. Memasuki mulut seekor buaya demi menemukan seekor singa yang kelaparan? Jika memang tujuannya begitu, sungguh percaya diri sang Uchiha menemuinya. Dan asumsinya, Uchiha ini bukan lawan yang bisa ia kalahkan hanya dengan kedipan mata.

Angin dingin menerpa kunuknya. Naruto mengambil udara dari hidungnya dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Kau kah itu, Uchiha?" gumam Naruto. Melirik melalui ekor matanya ke belakang tubuhnya. Tak bergerak sedikitpun walau tubuhnya merasakan hawa yang kuat.

"Hn, Uzumaki, 'kah?" ucap seseorang itu. Naruto menyeringai. Tangannya terangkat. Menuliskan kanji di udara kosong.

" _Kai_." ucapnya. Tak ada yang terjadi, malah tak berubah sama sekali. Lantas ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kebanggaannya.

"Apa kau ingin mengurungku dengan segel itu?" sosok itu kembali berbicara. Masih dengan datar dan tanpa emosi yang berati. Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Bukan, aku hanya tak ingin ada yang menguping apa yang kita bicarakan." santai Naruto. Sosok Uchiha menyeringai.

"Tidak ada yang penting. Aku hanya datang menyapa." tangannya terangkat menunjukan sebilah pedang hitam bermotif naga. Tangan kanannya perlahan menarik bilah yang tersarung sehingga hawa biru keluar sedikit demi sedikit.

 **Wuzz**

 **Grep**

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti. Seperempat dari bilah pedang yang ia pegang telah keluar dari sarung pedangnya dan terus mengeluarkan hawa biru yang semakin pekat. Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"Kau menahan keinginanmu, huh?" onixnya menatap sebuah tangan berwarna kuning menyala menggenggam tangannya. Menahan untuk tidak lebih jauh menarik pedangnya.

"Ini ruanganku. Aku tak punya banyak uang untuk memperbaiki ini jika kau merusaknya." Tangan kuning itu perlahan memendek. Tersedot kembali pada punggung Naruto dimana tangan kuning itu berasal.

"Menarik." Sasuke menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Tangan kanannya masuk pada saku celana, sedang tangan kiri memegang pedangnya sendiri.

"Dua hari lagi, Uzumaki." ujar Sasuke. Naruto mendesah.

"Astaga, apa aku harus membiarkan dokumen-dokumen ini terbengkalai? Aku tak tega." tangan Naruto terangkat memijit pangkal hidungnya. Bergaya selayaknya ia tengah dilanda kebingungan.

"Uchiha lah yang akan bertahan. Hanya Uchiha." Dan dalam sekejap, sosok itu telah pergi. Tak meninggalkan jejak ataupun hawa keberadaanya sama sekali. Naruto menyeringai.

"Kita lihat saja, Uchiha." gumamnya. Tangannya kiri bergerak membenarkan kacamata yang ia pakai.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Uchiha 19.00**

" _Tadaima_." ucap Sasuke. Menutup pintu kediamannya. Mendudukan diri pada teras dan membuka sepatu kulit dari kedua kakinya.

Dug dug dug

Grep

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke- _kun._ Kenapa lama sekali?" ucap Karin yang baru saja menerjang Sasuke. Memeluk Sasuke terlampau erat.

"Karin, k-kau ingin aku mati?" ujar Sasuke kesulitan. Beberapa kali tangannya menepuk tangan Karin memberi isyarat untuk melepaskan lehernya. Karin sendiri hanya tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ayo keruang makan, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku sudah masak sesuatu." tangannya ditarik paksa Karin menuju ruang makan.

"Lihat, semuanya terlihat menggugah selera bukan?" tanpa kata, Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di meja makan. Menatap satu persatu masakan disana dalam datar. Ia mengangguk.

"Mana pujiannya?" rengek Karin. Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, melenggang meninggalkan ruang makan membuat rengekan Karin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sasuke- _kun._ Makan dulu, _heey_." alis Sasuke berkedut keras. Segera ia berbalik.

"Aku hanya ingin membersihkan tubuhku dulu. Baru makan." Karin mengangguk dengan mulutnya yang ber'Oh' ria. Terkekeh.

"Persiapkan pujian yang paling bagus untukku nanti, _Ne_?" Karin mengedipkan matanya. Sasuke bergidik dan langsung meneruskan langkahnya cepat.

"Sasuke- _kun~_." Sasuke berdecih.

.

.

.

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha, 20.45**

"Sakura- _Chan~._ Ayo kita pulang!" Sakura berbalik menghadap seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia tersenyum.

"Hu'um." tangannya menyambar tas dan syal yang ia bawa dan memakainya. Menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dan langsung menguncinya. Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Maaf ya Naru. Kau harus susah-susah menjemputku." ringis Sakura. Memeluk lengan kanan Naruto sekaligus menyamakan langkahnya.

Tangan kiri Naruto mengusap rambut merah jambu yang ia punya.

"Nyawa mereka lebih berharga dari pada waktuku, bukan?" ujarnya dengan senyum simpul tercetak di wajah rupawan sang pemuda. Sakura sendiri mengangguk dengan senyumnya.

"Operasinya lancar?" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja. Mereka percaya padaku, manamungkin aku menggagalkannya?" Sakura mengangkat dagunya, menunjukan wajah sombong akan usahanya yang selalu berhasil. Naruto terkekeh mendengar kalimat Sakura. Mencubit hidung istrinya dan sedikit menggoyangkannya membuat sang empu menggerang.

"Itulah Istriku." cengiran Naruto mengembang. Semakin mengembang kala melihat wajah Sakura yang cemberut sembari mengusap hidung yang telah ia hajar.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar. Mungkin tidak akan sempat jika memasak sendiri." usul Naruto. Sakura terlihat menimang-nimang. Antara mengikuti apa yang pasangannya inginkan dengan apa yang ingin ia ia lakukan.

"Sudahlah, ayo. Sudah tutup baru tahu rasa." Naruto menarik Sakura. Membawanya dengan langkah yang dipercepat.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Uzumaki, 22.00**

 **Di dalam kamar**

Malam itu sunyi sepi menyelimuti setiap penjuru rumah megah Uzumaki satu-satunya. Tenang dengan aktifitas pemilik rumah yang berdiam diri di dalam selimut hangat. Saling menghangatkan dalam pelukan kasih sayang. Sang wanita yang memeluk dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada milik pemuda pirang di kasur itu. Menyesapi setiap kehangatan sang pemuda.

"Dia yang menemukanku terlebih dahulu." Sakura menatap penuh terkejut pada Naruto. Mendongak pada wajah Naruto. Tangan lentiknya meremas selimut yang ia kenakan. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit demi menjaga sesuatu untuk tidak keluar.

"Dia meminta besok malam." Sakura memeluk Naruto. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada sang suami. Bahunya bergetar. Pada akhirnya, ia tak bisa. Sesuatu itualah keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Naruto menepuk punggung Sakura. "Tenang saja. Semua akan berakhir bahagia untuk kita, Sakura- _Chan."_ bibirnya menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura. Sedikit memberikan rasa tenang bagi sang kasih.

"Aku pegang janjimu, Naru- _chan_." ucap Sakura setelah hening beberapa saat dengan suara yang masih tersedu-sedu. Naruto tersenyum.

"Dengan satu syarat." Naruto menangkup wajah Sakura dengan tangannya, memaksa sang gadis melihat wajahnya. "Buang suffix - _Chan_ dari namaku, dan ganti dengan - _kun."_ ibu jarinya mengusap air mata Sakura sebelum turun pada pipi dan memaksa Sakura tersenyum dengan menarik ujung bibir sang wanita.

"U-untuk kali ini saja." ujar Sakura. Menggengam tangan kanan Naruto dengan tangan Kanannya. Naruto nyengir.

"Setuju." dan Sakura ikut tersenyum, kembali menumpukan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto sementara Naruto mengusap surai merah jambu miliknya.

"Jangan mati, Naruto- _kun."_

"Hm."

.

.

.

Satu hari terlewat sudah. Masa dimana tahta dan harga diri akan dipertaruhkan dalam satu pertarungan tinggal menunggu waktu bertindak. Pertarungan terakhir yang akan memusnahkan salah satu dari mereka. Diantara Uzumaki atau Uchiha.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Uchiha 19.30**

Clek

"Sasuke- _kun."_ tangan Sasuke mengambang di atas knop pintu. Tubuhnya berbalik perlahan memperhatikan seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Sosok perempuan berambut merah pekat tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri penuh rasa khawatir. Mata rubi gadis itu berkaca seakan ada yang akan tumpah dari sana.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kemarilah." tangannya memberi gestur untuk mendekat pada Karin. Memang tak butuh waktu lama, gadis itu berlari dan menghambur dalam pelukannya. Menangis tersedu memanggil nama sang pemuda.

Sasuke pun membalas pelukan itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Karin. Menikmati saat-saat terhangat sebelum semuanya menjadi berubah dingin nantinya.

"Aku akan kembali, tenang saja." ia jauhkan tubuh Karin dari dadanya. Melepas kacamata yang Karin kenakan dan lekas mencium kedua pelupuk mata Karin seakan itu akan menghentikan laju air mata yang tengah menetes.

"Aku akan kembali." senyum terbaik ia berikan pada Karin. Memberikan sebuah harapan tersirat pada gadis merah di hadapannya.

Karin mendengus. Menarik belakang kepala Sasuke kemudian membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda itu.

"Kau memang harus kembali." ujarnya setelah kecupan yang ia lakukan. Memberikan senyuman yang setara sebagai penyemangat darinya.

"Hn." Sasuke berbalik, melanjutkan kembali apa yang akan ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Jaga 'dia'. _Ittekimasu_."

Blug

" _I-itterasai_."

Bruk

Karin jatuh terduduk. Menutup wajahnya yang kini kembali berurai air mata.

.

.

.

"Hey, jangan cemberut seperti itu." canda Naruto pada Sakura yang tengah merapihkan dasi pada jas putih yang ia kenakan. Senyuman yang jauh dari kata sempurna tercetak di wajah rubahnya.

"Apa memang harus?" ujar lemah Sakura, tangan lentiknya mengambang pada pangkal dasi Naruto. Menunduk hingga helai merah jambunya menutupi wajah putih sang gadis.

"Semua ini harus di akhiri. Aku tidak akan rela jika keturunanku harus menanggung dosa para leluhur beserta ayahnya ini. Memang harus sampai sini, Sakura- _Chan."_ Ia angkat dagu Sakura. Memperhatikan jambrud gadis itu yang telah terbanjiri air mata.

"Aku akan kembali padamu." Naruto menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi dahi Sakura.

"Namun jika aku tak kembali, tolong jaga dia untukku. Limpahi dirinya dengan kasih sayang sebagai mana kau telah menerima kasih sayang dari orang tua mu. Aku mencintai kalian berdua." Dirinya langsung menyentuhkan bibirnya pada dahi Sakura sedang Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana yang mungkin menjadi terakhir kalinya untuk mereka berdua.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, sebisa mungkin, kau harus kembali, Naru- _Chan._ " ucap Sakura. Membelai pipi Naruto dengan kekhawatiran yang amat kentara.

"Hm, akan ku usahakan." senyum tulus mengembang di wajah tannya menarik sudut bibir Sakura untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Aku berangkat." Naruto melangkah mundur. Terus memperhatikan Sakura yang juga memperhatikannya.

"Hati-hati." tangan Sakura saling meremas di depan dada. Berdoa dalam hati akan keselamatan Naruto.

"Hm." perlahan tubuh Naruto terurai menjadi cahaya kuning sebelum berpencar kesegala arah dan menghilang.

"Hmpt..." tangan Sakura menutup mulutnya yang hampir melepaskan sebuah jeritan. Terisak tak mampu menahan semua prasangka buruk dari kepalanya.

Jika bisa, jika saja dirinya bisa, kutukan klan yang menghantui Naruto akan ia hapuskan. Akan ia lenyapkan bagaimanapun cara yang harus ia lakukan. Dan itu hanya ketika dirinya bisa. Nayatanya, dari dulu ia tak bisa melepaskan kutukan itu dari Naruto. Seberapapun ia berusaha, dendam dan ambisi selalu berada pada Naruto. Dan hingga kini saat anak pertama dirinya dan Naruto tengah berkembang di rahimnya, tetap ia tak mampu berbuat apaun. Bahkan untuk menghilangkan sedikit saja beban dari pundak Naruto. Ia tak berguna.

"AAARRRGGGH!" Sakura berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Melepaskan semua rasa yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Tangisnya semakin kencang didengar.

Namun tanpa Sakura sadari, di tempat yang jauh dari kediamannya. Sosok yang mengalami hal yang sama persis dengannya tengah memikirkan hal yang sama. Tentang mengapa takdir menunjuk pasangan mereka menjadi keturunan terkutuk. Tentang mengapa harus mereka yang mengalaminya. Tentang nasib bagaimana keturunan mereka.

Terlepas dari apa yang mereka pikirkan, hati kecilnya selalu berdoa. Selalu meminta dan selalu berharap semua akan berakhir untuk kebahagian mereka. Harapan dimana semua akan berkahir seperti semula. Utuh tanpa sesuatu yang kurang.

"Jaga dia untukku, _Kami-sama_." Mereka berdoa dalam satu waktu. Menangis dalam kepedihan dan memohon akan keselamatan dari masing-masing pasangan. Untuk diri mereka masing-masing, untuk kebahagian diri mereka masing mading, dan untuk masa depan dari keturunan mereka.

.

.

.

Puncak gedung pencakar langit Namikaze Corp.

Clek

"Kau lamban, Uzamaki." Naruto membuka matanya yang tadi sempat ia tutup saat membuka pintu atap. Matanya kini telah berubah warna menjadi warna merah pekat dengan iris vertikal. Menatap seseorang ber jas hitam yang memunggungi dirinya.

"Yo, Uchiha. Maaf, jalanan macet, dan banjir membuat mobilku mogok." ujar Naruto santai. Memajukan kakinya beberapa langkah ke depan. Tangannya menepuk jas putih yang ia kenakan.

"Apa disini?" Sang Uchiha berbalik, mata merah dengan 3 buah 'koma' melingkar di sekitar pupil sang pemuda menatap sama tajamnya pada Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak perduli dengan mereka yang ada di bawah, hanya saja Sakura pasti melihatnya jika kita melakukannya di sini." ucap Naruto. Tubuhnya mulai menyala dengan warna kuning ke merah-merahan.

"Hn, akan repot jika Karin melihat bagaimana aku mencincincangmu tanpa ampun." Hawa biru pekatpun menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu hingga menyala dalam gelapnya malam.

"Kau bisa mengikutiku?" Naruto menyeringai. Dan dalam sekejap tubuhnya telah terurai menjadi kumpulan cahaya kuning kecil yang melesat memecah angin.

"Kau bercanda?" dan tubuh Sasuke menghilang dalam sekejap.

 **End**

 **Terima kasih yang udah membaca fanfic ini dari chapter satu sampe chapter ini. Makasih juga yang udah mem fav dan follow fic super gaje ini. Alhamdulilah saya bisa update secepatnya jadi gak perlu bikin para Reader menunggu lama, khehe. Satu fic MC udah saya selesein, tinggal tiga fic lagi yang belum beres. Nunggu ide muncul XD Bagi yang nunggu Lolicon, Element, Teror sepertinya harus nunggu lama.**

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada**

 **anto borok sni (Gak bakal bingung kalo kamu pake baju anget pas bacanya, coba aja XD ), bapaknya obama (Hah? Di ambil orang? Maksudnya ikan tongkol di depan rumah saya? :) ), Ren (Bukan, anggep aja dari klan lain, khoho :) ), Fia-chan219, firdaus minato, fajararif15, Kurocchi7, Hikari Cherry Blossom24, fannyc, agisummimura**

 **Thanks Reviewnya. Semoga yang terakhir ini memuaskan. ^ ^**

 **Yosh, dan untuk para Reader yang udah baca chapter ini, Review please.**

 **Terakhir, sampai jumpa. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ^ ^)/** _ **Jaa ne.**_ **Jangan lupa Reviewnya.**

 **V**

 **v**

 **.**

 **[End? Siapa bilang? XD chapter depan Chapter terakhir, insyaalloh itu ada actionnya XD]**


End file.
